Prince L. Scarlet
"Oh that's Scarlet Prince. She's Lancelot's wife so don't piss her off if you want to stay on his good side. She supposedly has enough power to take on the world government, but who knows maybe that's just a rumor since she mostly just steers the ship." Introduction Scarlet D. Newgate is the granddaughter of "Whitebeard" and wife of "Purplebeard". She is very strict and knows what she wants which is evident in the fact that she convinced Whitebeard to do her wedding despite her only being 7 and lancelot being 9. Appearance Scarlet before the timeskip appeared as a dark purple hair woman with purple lipstick. She can often be seen wearing different dresses and outfits such as a jersey or a white gown. She is also commonly seen smiling while around her husband and will often try to make others smile around her as well. After the Timeskip, Scarlet has adopted a new suit/dress that Lancelot bought for her and has a new hair style as well as wearing a lighter shade of purple lipstick. She also seems to be just as happy as before the timeskip as she is often seen standing by her husband or even commanding the ship for him. She was thought to have been killed by Akainu shortly after the timeskip, however it was later revealed that she had survived and would make a full recovery rejoining the crew. Personality Scarlet is a very calm and kind woman, however she refuses to accept any nonsense from others. She also appears to know what she wants as she convinced Whitebeard to pronounce Lancelot and herself married despite him only being 11 and her being 9. Scarlet also strongly stands by her beliefs as she refuses to allow Lancelot to frown around her as well as her crew to make excuses. This personality seems to remain constant even through the Timeskip. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Scarlet possesses little to no skill with a sword, however she is greatly skilled with using fans as weapons and was even skilled enough to teach Lancelot to use them. She commonly uses them as a means of manipulating wind in order to increase the efficency of her attacks. to Hand Combat Scarlet is surprisingly skilled at hand to hand combat and is even able to use the 'Dragon Claw' technique taught to her by Lancelot. She was the first to learn the Senkan technique s well showing that she is very good at learning new attacks. She is also skilled at mimicry as she mainly uses this as a way of defeating more skilled opponents then herself. Doragon Senkan Lancelot taught Scarlet this technique to increase her Mimicry skills as well as maximizing her efficency in battle. Interestingly enough she is the only one besides Lancelot to have completely master this version of Senkan in only a few months. Strength Scarlet is stronger then most as she is able to even frighten Lancelot when angry showing she is capable of hurting powerful individuals. She has also shown herself strong enough to destroy pacifistas with her bare hands. Agility Scarlet is very fast even among beings susch as Mary and Lancelot able to strike with such speed that her strikes often times have shockwaves behind them, however she is also able to dodge most attacks without the need for Kenbunshoku Haki. Endurance Scarlet is presumed to be tough enough to rival several marine admirals, however she rarely is injured in battle due to Hodges and Sean often being sent with her on missions as bodyguards. Weapons Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki:' '''''Color of the Conquering King Character Design Quotes Trivia Related Articles Category:Female Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Fan User Category:Will of D. Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Ryusoken User Category:Purplebeard Pirates Category:Senkan User